How the wightknapping plan should have been conceived
by pkScary
Summary: An alternate scene for Season 7 that replaces the secret meeting between Tyrion and Jaime in King's Landing.


Instead of Tyrion proposing to bring a wight to King's Landing, there was another, IMO better route D&D could have taken. It goes like this:

Tyrion meets up with Jaime in King's Landing, telling Jaime that he just spoke with the King in the North Jon Snow. They meet in the same room they end up meeting in this season. Tyrion tells Jaime that there are 100,000 dead soldiers marching south to slaughter all of Westeros, and that all of the armies of the living must band together to defeat them.

 _Cue laughter_

We hear two clicks of expensive (regally expensive), heels ring out from the shadows. Out steps Cersei.

"If Father could see you here - blathering on about the living and the dead - I am certain, he would be amused"

Tyrion staggers backwards and looks towards Jaime's face. Did Jaime betray him? How did Cersei know about this meeting?

"Don't worry your twisted little head - he had no idea I would be here"

Ser Gregor Clegane, AKA the Mountain, steps forward menacingly with his hand on the hilt of his enormous sword behind Cersei.

Jaime is shocked, and looks imploringly into Cersei's eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask the same of you." Cersei pauses. "Both of you, for that matter. But if time has taught me anything, it's to take surprises in stride - both the bad" Cersei spits, and looks directly at Tyrion, "and the good."

"Hold on, hold on," Tyrion waves his arms in front of himself in a protective gesture. "I come here on a peace mission. And I don't know what you believe any more these days, but I had nothing to do with Joffrey."

Jaime looks worryingly at Cersei. Cersei remains fixed on Tyrion, the picture of hatred.

"I don't care, you little demon. You killed Mother. You killed Father. And that started the entire chain of events that threatened the very existence of this house."

Tyrion glances at the Mountain, and struggles to stay composed.

"What threatens the existence of this house lies North of the Wall - and not for long." Cersei looks bemused. "An army of the dead marches upon us, and draws closer by the day."

Jaime gets a chill, but Cersei doesn't falter.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish with your little games, but it's not going to work out for you this time. You were foolish enough to return to these stone walls, and these stone walls are glad to receive you. Ecstatic, even. This is the day you face justice for your crimes."

The Mountain steps closer to Tyrion. Tyrion steps back, and Jaime steps forward to defend him. Tyrion racks his brain for an escape.

"You're making a mistake! Killing the Dragon Queen's hand will not make her happy, I warn you. She's earned a reputation for vengeance."

Cersei considers his words. Perhaps Tyrion presents an opportunity? She could stall Danaerys' forces and build more Scorpions for the next battle.

"If you're right, little Brother, then Westeros is surely in danger." Tyrion looks at her skeptically. Cersei continues with a sense of cold confidence and finality: "But you will forgive me for needing more proof."

"Proof? By the time the dead reach King's Landing, it will have been too late." Tyrion asserted.

"Then deliver me one, or several, of these 'dead soldiers', so that Maester Pycelle and I may see them with our own eyes. I am sure he will be interested in them. Then I will give you your precious armistice."

Tyrion is more worried than ever. "I highly doubt that's possible; and even if it is, it's unlikely that Danaerys will be willing to send her armies up North just for a chance at bringing you back your proof."

Cersei is amused. "Well. I guess you'll just have to convince her, then. The choice is yours. And this meeting is over. I have a kingdom to rule."

Cersei turns and walks away, the Mountain in tow. Her heels echo through the damp, torch lit halls, and she allows herself a rare smile. She just sent her enemies to an impossible task, one that would likely diminish their power, and grant her an opportunity to retake Highgarden and Casterly Rock. Father would be proud.

I think this scene would have been better than what we got this season. If Cersei demands that Dany bring her 'live' examples of the army of the dead, and then still doesn't help when Dany brings them, she is all the more evil. This scene would make the whole "wightknapping" episode much more understandable, because they would be doing it with the promise of an armistice/Lannister armies as a reward - quite the incentive if you ask me. Better, at least, than what they did: "let's run North of the Wall and bring Cersei back a wight, so that we might convince her to help us, even though she has no idea about them and has verbally committed to nothing."Instead of Tyrion proposing to bring a wight to King's Landing, there was another, IMO better route the D&D could have taken. It goes like this:

Tyrion meets up with Jaime in King's Landing, telling Jaime that he just spoke with the King in the North Jon Snow. They meet in the same room they end up meeting in this season. Tyrion tells Jaime that there are 100,000 dead soldiers marching south to slaughter all of Westeros, and that all of the armies of the living must band together to defeat them.

*Cue laughter*

We hear two clicks of expensive (regally expensive), heels ring out from the shadows. Out steps Cersei.

"If Father could see you here - blathering on about the living and the dead - I am certain, he would be amused"

Tyrion staggers backwards and looks towards Jaime's face. Did Jaime betray him? How did Cersei know about this meeting?

"Don't worry your twisted little head - he had no idea I would be here"

Ser Gregor Clegane, AKA the Mountain, steps forward menacingly with his hand on the hilt of his enormous sword behind Cersei.

Jaime is shocked, and looks imploringly into Cersei's eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask the same of you." Cersei pauses. "Both of you, for that matter. But if time has taught me anything, it's to take surprises in stride - both the bad" Cersei spits, and looks directly at Tyrion, "and the good."

"Hold on, hold on," Tyrion waves his arms in front of himself in a protective gesture. "I come here on peace mission. And I don't know what you believe any more these days, but I had nothing to do with Joffrey."

Jaime looks worryingly at Cersei. Cersei remains fixed on Tyrion, the picture of hatred.

"I don't care, you little demon. You killed Mother. You killed Father. And that started the entire chain of events that threatened the very existence of this house."

Tyrion glances at the Mountain, and struggles to stay composed.

"What threatens the existence of this house lies North of the Wall - and not for long." Cersei looks bemused. "An army of the dead marches upon us, and draws closer by the day."

Jaime gets a chill, but Cersei doesn't falter.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish with your little games, but it's not going to work out for you this time. You were foolish enough to return to these stone walls, and these stone walls are glad to receive you. Ecstatic, even. This is the day you face justice for your crimes."

The Mountain steps closer to Tyrion. Tyrion steps back, and Jaime steps forward to defend him. Tyrion racks his brain for an escape.

"You're making a mistake! Killing the Dragon Queen's hand will not make her happy, I warn you. She's earned a reputation for vengeance."

Cersei considers his words. Perhaps Tyrion presents an opportunity? She could stall Danaerys' forces and build more Scorpions for the next battle.

"If you're right, little Brother, then Westeros is surely in danger." Tyrion looks at her skeptically. Cersei continues with a sense of cold confidence and finality: "But you will forgive me for needing more proof."

"Proof? By the time the dead reach King's Landing, it will have been too late." Tyrion asserted.

"Then deliver me one, or several, of these 'dead soldiers', so that Maester Pycelle and I may see them with our own eyes. I am sure he will be interested in them. Then I will give you your precious armistice."

Tyrion is more worried than ever. "I highly doubt that's possible; and even if it is, it's unlikely that Danaerys will be willing to send her armies up North just for a chance at bringing you back your proof."

Cersei is amused. "Well. I guess you'll just have to convince her, then. The choice is yours. And this meeting is over. I have a kingdom to rule."

Cersei turns and walks away, the Mountain in tow. Her heels echo through the damp, torch lit halls, and she allows herself a rare smile. She just sent her enemies to an impossible task, one that would likely diminish their power, and grant her an opportunity to retake Highgarden and Casterly Rock. Father would be proud.

I think this scene would have been better than what we got this season. If Cersei demands that Dany bring her 'live' examples of the army of the dead, and then still doesn't help when Dany brings them, she is all the more evil. This scene would make the whole "wightknapping" episode much more understandable, because they would be doing it with the promise of an armistice/Lannister armies as a reward - quite the incentive if you ask me. Better, at least, than what they did: "let's run North of the Wall and bring Cersei back a wight, so that we might convince her to help us, even though she has no idea about them and has verbally committed to nothing."


End file.
